degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150708210505
If it weren't for the cheating, selfishness, and the heartless betrayal of a girl who has been nothing but an amazing girlfriend and best friend, respectively, to them both, I would be all on board with Leyton. They have immaculate chemistry - much better than Brucas' I'll admit - and a far superior connection to Brucas as well. It is clear that their feelings for each other are genuine and their bond is strong, but I really don't give a fuck because all of this sneaking around is only making them into people I don't like, so how could I ship them when I don't even like who they are individually right now? I'm disappointed in them both. I loved Lucas in the beginning and thought him to be a good, honorable guy whom would be good for Brooke in the sense that he wouldn't hurt her and would help her to see her worth; instead, he's achieved just the fucking opposite, and now Brooke feels worse off than she did before she fell for his loser ass. Peyton on the other hand, I did have a rocky start with but soon grew to love because I eventually had believed I had misunderstood her character and I gave her another chance when I saw a softer, kinder side to her that signified that she truly did value her friends - that impression just flew right out the damn window. She's every bit as selfish and inconsiderate as I believed her to be from the start. Honestly, I don't condone it any more than a full blown affair, but if their little tryst in the motel room had been ALL that had happened, I would have been a lot more understanding because there had been mitigating factors then: they were isolated from everyone else - INCLUDING BROOKE, Peyton was in an incredibly emotional and vulnerable state, Lucas was feeling protective and overwhelmed with his feelings for her, which he'd been trying to deny up until their road trip together that forced him to come to terms with them, and ultimately one thing just led to another while he embraced her with the purest of intents. They were in their own little bubble with nobody else around for that entire episode, so I could see how if happened. But that's where it should have ended before the both of them came clean to Brooke and hoped for her forgiveness. Instead, even long after the moment was over and they'd realized what they'd done, they kept seeing each other behind Brooke's back going so far as to shamelessly make out in public where Brooke could walk in on them at any moment. And sure, they both claimed to feel guilt, but did that guilt, or should I say, the extent of which they both claimed to care about Brooke, override their selfish impulse to suck face every time she wasn't around? No, of course not. Not only did they never come clean to Brooke, but they lied to her until she caught them for herself. Fuck Lucas, fuck Peyton, and fuck Leyton. They deserve each other because they're both assholes.